A Life's Unfinished End
by Maori Hard
Summary: AU. Naruto was visted in his mind buy someone that wasn't the furball, now he has go to set some rights NaruTem. TimTrav Flic Epic Length
1. Chapter 1

A life's unfinished end

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't bother.

Chapter one:

A concerned match.

Naruto was watching Sasuke's match with amazement, he saw glimpses of black and a scream of pain coming from Gaara, that's all that happened, that glimpse of Lee like speed and a wrong choice of movement from Gaara's sand and impact.

Earlier when Naruto first met Gaara he wasn't intimidated but that look in his eyes, it brought back memories that he felt like he needed to forget again.

Something about Gaara just made him feel his childhood, but somehow worst.

And that scared Naruto, he was worried about his teammate, there was no way he could beat him.

But what he was witnessing was a complete turnaround the homicidal Suna Nin who nearly murdered the injured Lee, (who Naruto was beginning to like), just cause he felt like it, Naruto was excited, seeing him beat Gaara this way.

The crowd cheering for the uchiha to show the other hidden villages Kohnoha's dominance.

But a laud gasp from the Suna nins in the box that was shared buy the crowd, after glancing at the blonde for a second he looked towards the match that was Sasuke's favor, and saw a jutsu that he never saw before, granted he hasn't witnessed one thousand jutsu's like Kakashi-senesi but the look of interest in the usually aloof face of Kakashi made him hold this jutsu in higher interest.

A large ball of sand covered the spot Gaara was currently on and whenever he used taijustu on the ball, it would grow spikes, and stab Sasuke.

Now the growing concern for Sasuke returned at the sign of bleeding in his hands, now Sakura, Ino, Kakashi and Gai had gotten in some sort of discussion but that wasn't Naruto's concern bringing his attention towards the match, Sasuke was on the large side wall keeping distance from spectators from potentially dangerous jutsu's that some genin could produce, chakra connecting his feet towards the wall, and his hands holding the other making hand signs then a flash of chakra and strange chirping sounds coming from his teammates location.

But something happened.

Naruto felt something inside his stomach, usually when he used his 'tenants' chakra he felt it on the outside of his skin where the seal was placed.

But this pain was from the seal, he knew and he hoped the others didn't know or feel the presence.

But a whisper from Kakashi to Gai made him think different.

"Naruto, come please." Gai said in an unusual serious voice, Naruto wondered why he wouldn't leave with Kakashi but he understood Sasuke was in a middle of a match, he left getting strange looks from Naruto's fellow Ninja, he was going to put on one of his fake smiles and reassure them everything was fine but the pain increased ten fold, he couldn't hold it in longer.

Gai and Kakashi's eyebrow raised at the stumbling sight of Naruto and the increase of chakra coming out of him, they knew that the way Naruto was releasing enough chakra to alert the ANBU but Gai was already directing him out of the stadium.

"Kakashi-sensei what's wrong with Naruto what was all that about" Sakura asked kindly with a look of interest, but the crowd screamed in triumph, and her attention was on Sasuke's entire forearm buried into he sand dome and a scream of pain.

Kakashi's past thoughts on Naruto were distracted from seeing Sasuke struggling to release from the dome.

_____________________________________

**With Naruto-**

Naruto was in pain while he was unleashing more of his chakra, he was deep under the stadium under a seal that concealed chakra, but was obviously struggling with the increasing amount of chakra Naruto was unleashing.

Gai was holding him steady, until his body collapsed to the ground.

He tore his orange jacket apart to see his seal on the left side was a deep red, in the middle was a small slither of blue and to the right side of the seal was a deep golden chakra invading his system.

Gai was panicking he knew sealing but only simple forms and styles, this seal, it was amazing, theoretically impossible, yet it worked, he checked over it to see that the Kyuubi wasn't getting out but being put into a chakra coma while this strange golden chakra was invading.

Gai couldn't figure this out how could a foreign charka invaded another, it was just too confusing.

But he forgot everything as his every pore and inch of his body was bleeding, small droplets of blood.

Naruto's body was on fire the pain he felt earlier was nothing to what he felt right now, he was crying, screaming, he wanted to open his eyes yet he knew that if he did it would get worse he didn't know why but his eyes and stomach hurt most.

Then he blacked out.

_______________________________________

**Inside his mind.**

Naruto was in his mind curled up in the corner of the steel cage just out of the reach of Kyuubi the pain he felt was soon and quickly leaving him; soon he saw something he wasn't expecting.

A roar of anger at the sight of this person from the fur ball was ignored he simply stayed grounded to the sewer.

"Y-You're the forth Hokage" he said with a pointed finger.

The strange person inside Naruto's head was Blonde and tied to a long pony tail similar to his perverted sensei, he wore a clearly dirty white coat with dark orange flames at he bottom, and had a summoning scroll similar to Jiraiya's frog contract, now Naruto wasn't gay or anything but something that he did notice was the mans good looking face and bulging muscles and several battle scars that only seemed to amplify his rugged handsomeness.

First thing that happened was an immediate smile similar to Naruto's; Naruto noticed he was behind bars similar to the Kyuubi's.

"That was my first smile in over seven years" the main said in a ruff voice.

"W-w-why did you, laugh y-you're the fourth Hokage, you're meant to be dead" he said a little loud at the end, witch worried him, he has learnt from Sakura that being loud and annoying usually results in a painful hit on the head, and from further inspection he was holding to a especially deadly looking samurai Kanata blade which after many years of studying the legendary battles were he destroys divisions of ANBU level ninjas in a blink of an eye, it never mentioned a blade before.

In sadness Naruto said" So you here to finish me off" Naruto said in a broken voice, his real voice, he thought that the fourth was hear to make an end to the 'demon child' to stop the Kyuubi, to finish what he started the day he was born.

Naruto got worried when he said this, the forth had a deep frown that definitely looked threatening to him, but was surprised when he heard what the forth said.

"I'm disappointed in myself, I'm not the forth Naruto" he said in that voice that had a way of saying something was going to happen.

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this, but . . . I'm you" he said in a serious voice that had Naruto already thinking he wasn't him no way would he be this uptight he would be Hokage, so that means everything would be alright, he would of protected everyone and the would of given him the respect and love right back.

"Naruto, I'm hear to ask you to rip this seal" he said pointing to the seal on the bars that held the cage closed, "please your precious ones need you" he pleaded.

The second he said this he felt the need to rip the seal off immediately but he was compelled not to.

_What if this was the fox and some sort of genjutsu._

"No, how can I trust you, you could be the dam fur ball trying to trick me, I don't even know what happens if I rip this seal" Naruto said keeping himself from yelling at his heroes look-alike

"Very well you deserve to know that much, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I am the holder of the Kyuubi No Yoko, and current carrier of the Frog contract, and sage and protector of Myobokuzan land of the frogs and sixth Hokage, student of Jiraiya, student of Ryuito Uzumaki and commander of the leader to the combined forces of Fire, Sand, Waterfall, Snow, Star, and birds armies, son to Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, married to. . Temari Uzumaki and Father to Jiraiya Uzumaki, Gamatatsu and Gamakichi Uzumaki and Karura and Kushina Uzumaki, murdered by Sasuke Uchiha" he said in an almost army like state.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, but it all sounded right, it all seemed true, he didn't know how to speak right then for a second, until a thought hit him.

"I'M NOT MARRIED TO SAKURA-CHAN" he yelled

AN:  
**First story ever so go easy on me for any rookie mistakes, like i can handle i guy simply go "You misspelled afew words" but a big old "You spelled Sasuke sasake go die in hell", yeah trust me ive seen worst happen so just take it easy ill easiely redo or go over my mistkes sweet **

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

A life's unfinished end

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't bother.

Chapter Two:

A deserved explanation

The future Naruto sweat dropped at what he heard, the several titles he had spoken might have caught his attention.

Yeah right

"Who's Temari" he said in a disgusted yet interested tone.

Future Naruto gave a sad sigh; Temari was the one love he could remember, the Sakura Naruto remembered as a thirteen year-old was a passionate crush that turned to a strong brother-sister relationship, but he knew breaking the news about Temari was a risky one but if his plans worked out then there would be no risk.

"Temari, you know umm" he tried to start off with a good first impression for Naruto, but at this stage the memories of her were pretty un-Temari, yelling at her brothers, fighting Tenten, having that adorable cocky grin she adorned on her face, now that he thought closer on it, that was very Temari like.

"She's um. . . that blonde with the four pony tails. . . really, really nice legs" Naruto ended with a smile.  
Seeing his past self blush like that made him know why she did it at all opportunities it was quite a sight, especially with the whisker marks still in its early stage.

"I-I don't think I remember her" he said avoided eye contact at all costs, and remembering Temari, but in that sense he really remembered her.

"Yeah sure" he said rolling his eyes, smile still covering his face.

"Apart from the last part of my whole speech, did you listen at all" he said with a serious voice.

"Hokage, Hokage, Hokage, Hokage, Hokage, Hokage" he said in a singsong voice.

Now future Naruto was far from naturally patient, but with months of Sage training and a badly hearing master with a cane set on fire if you talked too loud, several years traveling with the perverted hermit who pushed him away for woman and boos, and spending his entire genin years under a one eyed Cyclopes who favors one student over the other has taught to be patient and you shall receive.

But somehow his past self was making rhymes with Naruto and Hokage, together.

"Alright that's enough" he said in his voice for ANBU's, Jonins, and his children "As you know I am you. I'm hear to save Kohnoha, but this technique needs two parties to agree, wipe your blood across, I know this is your subconscious but it's a way of willing approval" he said. Now Naruto hearing the sound of his voice just couldn't believe this was him, right now if he was the Hokage, he would be getting feed Ramen noodles buy Sakura.

"I don't know" he said hesitantly moving slowly to the cage, "What would you do about Sasuke" he said again hesitantly in about arms reach of his future self, but the future version of himself gave a reply that seemed off, evil almost "I don't want you to know" he didn't want this future then but before he could escape his hands made hand signs faster then the third ever could do in his prime.

He reached out one hand touching his younger self's forehead and the other reaching out touching his chest right above his heart.

"You shall see. . . . . I'm sorry" was all he heard, and blackness followed.

_Past Naruto was watching through his future self's eyes, music was being played and his attention flew to the main entrance, seeing his location it was some sort of house similar to the Uchiha's and Hyuga clan house._

_But what caught his attention was the slowly walking form of a lovely and to Naruto's opinion figure everything in the right spots.  
"__**This was your wedding day" **__A voice said to Naruto__** "I proposed at the festival in Suna" **__Naruto said__** "We married at the winters solstice" **__Naruto saw the figure next to him was red headed man, and Temari's bridesmaid was a brown haired women and Neji's teammate he never met him before he was sure, he did seem familiar._

_Seeing into the rows of guests on his side was a crying blonde lady and black haired lady, the entire rookie twelve and several frogs surrounded the room looking to the outside he noticed six extremely large frogs all holding an extremely large sake bottle._

_He saw Gai and Kurenai and the crazy lady from the chunin exams, he saw in the front was Ayame-chan and the old man.  
He saw Kohnohamaru holding a smiling Moegi and Udon watching Temari walk to Naruto._

_But what he thankfully didn't notice was the absence of the usually reserved Hinata right now that might be too much a pill to big to swallow at this moment._

_On the smaller side of the bride was her sensei Babi or something, some people from buy the looks of it Suna and from other smaller villages that Naruto just didn't know about right know._

_He noticed that Temari was being led arm and arm buy his sensei Iruka now that Naruto thought about it he considered him a bigger brother even a father figure._

_Now he was face to face with Temari seeing her take off her veil made the future Naruto sigh happily while the past Naruto was starting to get hot._

_This Temari was breath taking just amazingly beautiful, her lips were moving but Naruto couldn't here he figured this was the limit to the jutsu just sight to the memories, but from just the sight never before had he felt more surrounded buy friends like he would never be alone, right now he felt loved and he would never let this amazingly warm feeling go._

_He felt moved and saw that he was in a hospital pacing nervously buy the speed and the way he was holding his hair was beginning to worry Naruto maybe something happened to Temari, he looked to the side and saw that he was being scolded buy Iruka, the look saying calm down or be patient._

_He again turned to the side and rushed to the busty blonde, who was sweating and had a look of happiness and accomplishment written on her face. He was being slowly led to the entrance of a room and then after opening the door seeing Temari sweating a lot a look of tired but an extremely happy glow was about her._

_Seeing a small bundle of a blanket being held buy Temari carefully having her deep dark green eyes staring carefully at the bundle._

_Naruto's body was stiff both the past and present Naruto was seriously considering this some sort of pipe dream, he walked slowly to the presence of Temari and his supposed son or daughter._

_He walked towards Temari and he brighten seeing the sleeping baby, he didn't know why but he knew it was a boy, a small little spot filled with hair, golden just like his fathers, he slowly opened his eyes and saw the same eyes of himself light blue just seeing that made past Naruto cry, it seemed so real._

_He looked into the eyes of Temari and then his son, Naruto knew he said something and saw Temari grin __**"We named him after Jiraiya" "For all he did for us teaching both me, my father protecting Kohnoha, even introducing me to my lovely wife"**_

_He felt moved again._

_He saw his eye fixed upon the Hokage hat being handed to him buy the blonde lady, then the robes, placing them on he was being announced as Hokage and even without hearing he could see that the crowd was cheering loudly __**"My announcement to being the sixth Hokage, one of the happiest moments in my life next to my children's births and marriage" **_

_He was moved once more._

_He saw that he was at some place a valley of sorts, he saw Sasuke but much older and Sharingan blazing at him they argued and soon Naruto was fighting at a level somehow he himself couldn't follow, with dazzling jutsu's being thrown at each other._

_But the feelings he felt from Sasuke, there rivalry was strong connection to there friendship, there was no friendship between them, this was pure hate, none of these feelings were being returned from Naruto and Sasuke was seeing red and eventually Naruto had a kunai to his neck, they talked more which led to him knocking him out sighing and shaking his head. __**"This wasn't our first fight and well this wasn't our last**__"._

_He was moved again._

_He was starting to get sick of this._

_He was at the same house where the wedding was celebrated.  
Seeing five Sasuke's holding a kunai to each of his children and wife, brought fear to Naruto like never before seeing this sight scared him to the core, but right now the hate, the calling for death of the uchiha was both scaring to him and the Uchiha. "This was when it started"_

_Each clone pulled their kunai and blood sliced out._

_Sasuke was dead before he hit the ground _

He returned to see his arms outstretched and touching his forehead and heart, he slowly pulled back.

"Now you know what happened, was just beginning" Naruto didn't like what he felt right now he felt like he'd been ripped in two, he knew this man was telling the truth and he could change all that from happening.

Naruto bit his thumb and wiped it across the seal.

"Thank you" he said before the door unlocked and he turned into chakra going into Naruto.

He went limp and blacked out again.

**Just got inspired again, well im off to bed got training in the morning if there are reviews then ill more likely review again by tomorrow **

**Peace**

**Maori out-**


	3. Chapter 3

A life's unfinished end

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't bother.

Chapter Two:

Finally

"Thank you" he said with a warm smile.

________________________________________  
**with Gai-**

Gai was panicking before, now seeing Naruto screaming blood curling screams, cursing in the most un-youthful way, but seeing this made him wondering what was taking Kakashi so long, he didn't know anything about seals, and he was a taijustu specialist, seals, like what are seals, the can. . . seal and . . . stuff.

Gai thought he heard a large explosion from the roof but passed it off as a technique that Kakashi shouldn't have taught that Uchiha.

"How un-youthful, Naru-" he screamed in pain again, reminding Gai Naruto wasn't in a talking mood.

But again something happened that shouldn't of happened, he was covered in a warming glow of golden chakra fully cocooning his body, he could see wisps of the chakra hit the large seal and the paper started to burn slowly into ash, he knew eventually that ANBU would come and demand answers, but right now, he wouldn't know how to explain this predicament.

Gai had to think.

He was asked by Kakashi to bring him down here so he could check on his seal, he started to send out chakra, started bleeding the hell out all over his beautiful spandex costume, then his seal got crazy and was now being surrounded buy pure chakra, golden chakra at that.

He's heard of the white chakra Kakashi possessed, he's also heard of the Kyuubi's red chakra that sometimes leaked out of the seal.

But the closest thing to gold was well . . . the forth.

And he didn't want to believe that the 'demon brat' was somehow related to his hero, not that he had anything against Naruto, actually he offered to the Hokage to adopt him.

If he remembered correctly, he offered him a decent proposal, clothes similar to his, teaching him to be youthful and to be a personal father figure.

Shaking his head, he figured the wise Hokage just has his age catching up to him or something letting Naruto miss out on an opportunity like that.

Another large boom was heard above this was strange, no matter how strong those students were they were merely genin, maybe low to mid chunin, but only someone like Naruto could have the reserves to go on like this and use high level ninjutsus.  
He placed his hands in a cross seal  
"**Shadow clone jutsu"**

A heavy puff of smoke soon revealed his dashing replica saluting him, "You know what to do" he nodded and ran off to the exit.

He sighed what in the world could be happening up there, he glanced at the ashes of where the seal once was, the ANBU should have been here, especially with all this chakra he was unleashing, the more Gai thought on the interesting subject of Naruto, the more he needed to know.

_Amazing, just simply amazing, the level at which he's unleashing his chakra, I'd be exhausted by now._

Watching Naruto just seemed to bring out the youthful burn and need to workout from inside him that usually Kakashi's hip and coolness could only bring out, but remembering the screams of pain made him just want to reach out and touch the cocoon to somehow comfort Naruto that he isn't alone right now.

But he thought better of it, making the same jutsu and a puff of smoke appeared.  
He made the clone reach out and as his thoughts granted it poofed away before even going two meters close, as a golden whip of gold chakra reached out and hit the clone and it simply disappeared recollecting the memories of his shadow clone, he kept his distance.

He felt a small migraine and the memories of his first clone were received somehow unfortunately.

Forcefully.

Memories of a weak genjutsu being placed on him, then dispelling it and continuing wondering what was happening smoke and debris was surrounding the place and at the sight of several genin and chunin fighting off a larger amount of enemies.

The clone was mentally stuck he could dispel itself and bring the boss here directly or help out right now immediately.

He heard a cry of pain from a young genin and that was all it took, he started using his quick turtle style and was off, he helped out that gathering of shinobi for ten minutes he was off until he glanced at a man wearing a Kohnoha headband, large glasses and gray hair, stabbing him in the stomach, twisting it with a smile and a sickeningly evil glint in his eyes.

He left to the exit, stealing one last glance towards Naruto.

_I'm sorry again Naruto, the village needs me._

A thought hit him suddenly if there was an invasion, Lee could be in danger, in his weakened state.

_Lee!_

He left to Lee whereabouts quickly, taking down any enemy nins that dare cross his way.

______________________________________________  
**with Kabuto-**

Kabuto was searching head high and low for the Uchiha bastard, and couldn't find him, he was in his sight just before in the match and now he went off following the homicidal Suna nin, and now because that demon didn't transform immediately this invasion will most likely fail.

This whole battle plan was based around Gaara taking the brunt of leaf's forces, but with him gone Suna will most likely give in to their former allies, realizing Gaara was gone.

Then sound will be massacred, simple logic.

Kabuto felt the chakra signature of a curse seal nearby, he only hoped it wasn't that former apprentice of Orochimaru, Anlo or something he really wasn't in the mood.

He found Sasuke chasing after Gaara buy a far distance, he needed to get him now while everyone's distracted, Orochimaru recommended we wait, but for some reason he felt that waiting would be an illogical way of getting what he wants.

And whenever he gets what he wants it makes Kabuto's goals all the more easier.

He was watching him jump from rooftop to rooftop; Kabuto could just feel the aura of potential from this distance.  
He threw several kunai's aimed to kill but at the speed of which it was thrown could easily alert Sasuke.

The Sasuke he threw the Kunai at made impact with a meaty hit before poofing away while this was happening Sasuke missed a wide smile stuck on his face, Sasuke was there standing behind him holding a knife to his neck.

"Who are you and why are you trying to kill me" he said in a unusually emotional tone.

_Ah Sasuke, always look underneath the underneath _he thought with a smile, he held his hands up in a non-aggressive manner.  
"Sasuke-Kun, I'm here to help you,. . . hn, remember that seal on your neck, the one that grants you power that you as a Uchiha deserve" he said with a politically twisted voice "Yes" he said narrowing his eyes, and unconsciously moving his free arm to reach out to rub the stinging seal that acted up all of a sudden.

"Sasuke-Kun you need to come with me, to Orochimaru-sama" he said "If you need that power, come with me" he spoke with a delightfully innocent tone that hopefully made Sasuke take him as a trustworthy fellow or just to trust him a little bit more, fortunately Sasuke never saw the look of disgust in his eyes using that despicable tone .

"Why should I, Kohnoha is strong they deserve the Uchiha they need me" he said in a proud bashful voice that Kabuto could only think of as a young Orochi-teme.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. . . . let me tell you a story about Itachi Uchiha, and a S-rank mission listed as I remember "The removal of the Uchiha Clan" he said with an evil smile, looking at his shocked expression.

He hardened his grip on he neck, Kabuto sighed, knowing this reaction was impossible to miss.

"Explain yourself"

Kabuto was smiling more then he could ever remember in his young life, pieces were coming together to easy for him.

"Well it all starts with your clan trying to claim the power that they rightfully deserve. . .

________________________________________________  
**with Naruto-**

The adults warming smile never left his face until his entire body turned into the pure chakra that was now surrounding his younger self.  
"Now wha- Naruto was interrupted buy the rushing golden stream of chakra, Naruto was expecting an immense pain as before but he was mistaken, releasing his breath, he continued to breath inwardly, loving the warm feeling of this strange gold chakra, his senses never felt so clear, he never felt so alive.

Taking in a deep breath he was seeing that not even half of the chakra was entering his system and was feeling excited knowing how powerful he could be at the end of this session.

Then like a ton of bricks, the memories came to him.

The memories of immense training sessions firstly of the shadow clones, then the pesty Sage powers, then being taught buy his angry grandmother and grandfather in the ways of Kenjutsu, seeing all the handsigns for the many jutsu's he learnt over the years, remembering his Hokage training, meeting the mother figure he always needed in his life, being told of an arranged marriage between Kohnoha and Suna's Temari.

Remembering the years of getting to know each other and eventually falling for the other, getting married having all his friends there. Sasuke's unfortunate return and the demand for Tsundae to turn over the mantle of Hokage to the powerful Sasuke, the eventual announcement of his parentage, the meeting of The Uzumaki clan, the births of his children each special in their own ways, remembering his fathering ways and taking care of a pregnant Temari was a painful memory, mood-swings yeesh.

The memories were coming in faster and faster, soon leaving a blissfully unconscious Naruto to a well needed nap.

While all this was going the Kyuubi was wondering what in hell was going on.

Now if Naruto was paying attention but unfortunately he missed a sight of the century, now one could ever claim to see the great Kyuubi, King of destruction and death, sweat dropping and using one of his tails to scratch his head wondering what had just happened.

________________________________________  
with Naruto-

The golden cocoon was soon unfolding its self showing various body parts emerging out different to the original that entered.

The Naruto that entered was a short chubby thirteen year old that would have been a few points close to being at Gai's level with the ladies or Kakashi without his mask.

(That's right you don't want to know what's under there)

But something happened, physically.

He emerged out as a 15 to 16 year old easily as tall as Kakashi, and more muscular, and cut, his hair grow to his lower back, his scars from his previous life had came back with him but it only seemed to add to his ruggedness and all the baby fat was lost leaving a defined face that a man would kill for and a woman would drool over, he moved out of his crouching position to find out his clothes had been burnt off, 'Kami's gift' any woman would of said at the moment.

He stood strangely, he figured it had to do with some sort of time travel jet lag, but he soon found his balance.

He saw a solid concrete pillar and stood in his basic taijustu position taking a step back and punching forward, with no chakra enhancement he made contact and a small crack was made, Naruto looked at it suspiciously he moved to the far side of were he punched and saw a similar effect of when he rasenganed that water tower all that time ago, it was destroyed completely but Naruto stared at his hand "dam"

_No where near close enough_

He heard the pillar's metal starting to moan in disfigurement, Naruto felt like a structure pillar was not a good idea to test his strength against.

He was looking at it wondering if he should ignore it or find some way to repair it quickly when a feminine scream reached his ears.

He saw the entrance door open and saw three men from Oto taking in a female form struggling against her captors, he didn't need to think he felt there chakra levels, but looked down seeing his obvious body parts hanging out he was starting to rethink it until he heard more screaming and clothing being torn.

He moved into vision of the Nins, seeing they weren't paying close enough attention he coughed and the last thought they each had was a very heavy feeling of emasculation before their heads each slipped off their necks.

He moved to the dead bodies, started to strip one of their's black baggy ninja pants off, he then started placing it on before hearing the panting of the woman that was being raped before.

He moved faster so he could check on her for any injures, he placed some metal tipped Ninja boots on and moved to the body holding it close and bringing her towards the light.

Naruto was shocked to find out that this female was actually Ayame-chan, panting sweating covered with a few bruises and small cuts.

Ayame was a sister to him all his younger life, but eventually something changed in her when he returned from his sage training, her father died from a heart attack then. . . well. . . she started liking Naruto.  
Naruto ignored it as best as he could (being married) but then he Temari thought of a compromise . . . compromise where everyone wins, (especially Naruto), blood slowly dripped out as he remembered the many nights Ramen was sent to his estate and she never returned for the next following days, she was in a special, but confusing spot to Ayame would never call her a wife (him being faithful to Temari), but Naruto would never call her a mistress.

"Ayame, Ayame are you ok, did they do anything to you" he said with concern in his voice, if this happened now then that means it happened before, maybe that's what changed her.

How come he never found out about this, anger bubbled over him, his hatred for sound just doubled.

Ayame was in shock first being manhandled by three men from an invading country only meant trouble and being held down to this dark shadowy area, made Ayame's worst fear coming true.

Then out of no where, came this beautiful man to her rescue and seeing him naked was an unforgettable memory.  
She just hoped he would pass the blood coming from her nose as an injury.

It certainly wasn't. No woman right now blamed her.

_Who is he?_

"Ayame-chan"

_Does he know me?_

"It's me Naruto"

"WHAT!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, Naruto chuckled realizing she was ok already, remembering where he was there were bigger fish to fry.

"I guess your fine, stay here, oh take this" he handed her a kunai "Stay in the corner over there, I'll come back for you" Ayame just nodded dumbly and walked slowly to the corner always looking at Naruto . . . with his shirt off . . . sweating, more blood gushed out of her nose.

Naruto left with a wave goodbye, and a wink.

Ayame really needed to be alone right now; she needed to think over some things, like how can she use her ramen to get with Naruto.

Naruto jogged a light pace towards the exit from the stadium workhouse, and dragged the door fully open.

He breathed in heavily "Fresh air finally".

**Email me and review if you have any confusing issues **

**Peace **

**Maori out-**


End file.
